


Rice field trip

by Heaven666



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Well that fool is screwed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heaven666/pseuds/Heaven666
Summary: A weeb visits the rice fields and writes a poem.





	Rice field trip

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few swears but what would you expect in a Filthy Frank fanfiction?

I am driving my car  
To a place very far  
With my anime sex pillow Baka  
To the rice fields madafaka

What could possibly go wrong  
I am very brave and strong  
Tonight I'll be a gentleman with class  
And I will eat my waifu's ass

I lay a blanket it's time for picnic  
Cuz waifu needa be thicc if she takin dat dicc  
I start chewing on my mom's good food  
And I can't wait to rub my goddamn wood

But something was weird something was off  
I feel so stupid I feel like a goof  
I don't know why but with the vanishing of the sun  
I suddenly felt like I had to run

But then I saw a man, strange he seemed   
He looked at me, laughed and he screamed   
"Ore wa ochinchin ga daisuki nandayo"  
I screamed and dropped my sandwich with mayo

Nobody even heard my cries   
He looked at me with his cold scary eyes  
He looked so creepy all dressed in black  
Before I ran he attacked me from the back

He said "You fool you disturbed my rice  
Now pay the price and give me your sacrifice"  
I got scared and screamed "Here take my waifu  
But don't take me cuz I love my lifu"


End file.
